Stories Unwritten
by BabyGame
Summary: When a little girl named Skye enters the One Tree Hill picture


"Come on mom! Time to get up!" Skylar shook her mom trying to wake her up. Her mother, Brittany rubbed her eyes, "Skylar Nicole, it's 6 in the morning" "I know! But I have a cheer competition!" Skylar was a sky blue eyed, strawberry blond curly haired girl. She was almost 8 now and she was the most outgoing girl you could meet. She learned guitar at age 3 and started to read and write music and more before kindergarten even started. She started cheer-leadingand gymnastics at about 5 and now she was in the league of teenagers for the Rec. leagues. At 6 she was the captain of a 9-10 year old team and they made it to Nationals but got eighth place.

This particular morning Skylar, or Skye as they called her was wearing her cheer-leadingshoes and socks with her uniform. Her hair was pulled back and had ribbons holding the curls back out of her face. Brittany got up and got dressed, "Chad, come on Chad Skye's got competition," she called out as she got her hair and make up done. Chad was Skye's dad and he really hated Skye being into the cheer and gymnastic scene. He got up getting dressed as Skye went downstairs getting her cheer bag. 'OK,' she thought, 'I got my attendance sheets, uniform check off, dance CD, my MP3, I'm good.'

Skye was the captain of her team and she needed absolutely everything in her cheer bag in order to have a successful cheer. Her best friend and co-captain, Maddie came to the door, "Hey Skye ready to kick butt?" "Have been since 4." Maddie and Skye had met when they were in diapers with her dad and Maddie's big sister Cheyenne being best friends. So when Chad and Cheyenne hung out, the girls would play together. "I think Caleb and Matt are coming too."

Hearing Maddie say that made Skye's heart stop. She might've been 7 but she really liked Matt. Matt and Skye had met in preschool and had been best friends ever since. Secretly both of them liked each other but were afraid to tell each other. Caleb was like Skye's older brother. He was a grade ahead of Matt, Skye, and Maddie until he failed and then all four were finally together. Skye and Maddie went in the car as Brittany and Chad came downstairs. The four all buckled up and left for the football field where the cheer competition was taking place.

As the girls got out they found their team and started attendance and uniform check. The girls all soon went to their designated area to wait until their turn to preform. Brittany and Chad sat in the stand with the gang, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Haley, Nathan, "Skillz", and Marvin aka Mouth. All of them had been there for Skye since she was little and Skye considered them her aunts and uncles. The intercom blared, "Tree Hill Ravens to stage!"

Haley, Brittany, Brooke, and Peyton had all graduated as the High School Raven Cheerleaders, but this was the biddy league. The team set up in their places. Skye screamed, "Ready?" The Team screamed, "OK! Tree Hill's number one sweetheart, you mess with us we'll mess you up!" The gang laughed softly at the chant as the music started and the team danced. Soon it came time for the flyer tricks. Maddie and Skye were smaller so the team made them the official flyers. The team got into position and the girls did their tricks. The routine ended and everyone cheered as the girls got up.

After all the teams were finished the judges took the trophy table onto the stage, "This year's winning team moving on from local to regional, Tree Hill Ravens!" The girls ran out to the table and recieved their trophies. "And the Most Excelled Cheerleader of the routine was Skylar James." Skye smiled and recieved her plaque award. She smiled as the gang took pictures of the team. Afterwards, Skye ran to the gang, "Aunt Brooke! Uncle Lucas! Did you see that?!" They nodded laughing, "Yes Skye we all saw it." There was a tap on Skye's shoulder. "Hey Skye congrats, you earned it," said Matt. Skye smiled and turned around, "Thanks Matt. I'm glad you came."

Two months later, after everyday nonstop practice the girls went to regionals. They advanced to districts and Brooke being a designer made them new uniforms. Skye learned at districts you can try out to be in the All Stars. All Stars was a team made up of 50 cheerleaders, one from every state. She made her routine and districts came right around the corner. The girls did their routine, and Skye did hers. The judges smiled onstage, "The team moving onto Nationals is...Greensboro Skyhawks." The girls sat sadly as they watched the Skyhawks recieve the trophies. "And the winner going to All Stars to represent North Carolina is..Skylar James!"

The girls screamed and hugged Skye as she went up and recieved her uniform. She put it on backstage and came back out in it as the gang took pictures of her. After the awards Skye was interviewed by almost every news station and radio station there about her making all stars. The next day Brittany and Chad had work so Haley, Nathan, and Lucas watched her. Nathan and Haley had a little boy a year younger than Skye named James, or Jamie. He and Skye played all day but when lunch came it became uncomfortable for Haley and Lucas. About 8 years ago they became drunk at a party and Haley became pregnant with Skye. She had Skye and gave her away, then Brittany and Chad took her in not knowing she was Haley's. Skye wrote a song as she sat at the table as Peyton and Brooke came over for lunch. "Hey, she kind of looks like you and Lucas, Hales," Brooke said in a low whisper to Haley.

Haley looked at her and Peyton nodded whispering, "Yeah she's got Lucas' eyes, your curls, and just both of you all over her. Haley what's going on?" Haley bit her lip taking Lucas in the other room. "Luke remember that one time we...at a party?" Luke nodded, "Yeah what about it? I thought we were going to forget about it." "Luke, I found the baby." "Where?" "It's Skye." His eyes widened, "Are you crazy?" Haley sighed, "Think about it Luke, she looks like us. Her birthday is the same day I had the baby. She was the exact same weight as our baby was. Luke, she's ours."

Haley's eyes filled with tears and Luke held her, "We'll go get her tested and see Hales. It's going to be fine." Months later the results for the tests came in. All the adults knew at this point and Nathan and Haley's marriage was on the rocks now. Nathan and Luke were half brothers and Haley was dating Nathan at the time she was pregnant, but he was off in college for that final year. Brittany, Chad, Brooke, Peyton, Luke, and Nathan sat on the couches as Haley stood in front of them with an envelope. "If Skye's really ours, what are we going to do?" Luke spoke up, "I'll take her. You and Nathan have your hands full with Jamie, and I know Brittany and Chad are really busy lately." Brittany sat back. He was right. Her and Chad never had time for Skye anymore so what was the point in keeping her when her real dad wanted her?

"Here goes nothing," Haley took a breath saying as she opened the envelope. She read it and closed her eyes, "Start packing her." Luke got up and went in the play room where Skye and Jamie were. "Skye can I talk to you for a second?" "Sure Uncle Lucas." Skye went with him and he got on his knees to be at her height, "Listen honey, you know those tests we made you do?" She nodded as he continued, "Well I know I told you Brittany and Chad aren't your parents." Skye sighed, "Where's this going Uncle Lucas?" He bit his lip, "Skye I'm your dad and Aunt Haley's your mom." Skye looked confused. She understood the actual concept of baby stuff, she just couldn't understand why they had let her go as a baby. "And if you want to Skye, I'm gonna let you live over with me."


End file.
